I Can Cry, but I Won't Give Up
by O-Renji-Un
Summary: Where will you turn when everything you have disappears? Will you run away? Very sad songfic about Sango. Shinjitsu no Uta by Do As Infinity. RR


Fan Fiction- I Can Cry, But I Won't Give Up

Summary- When you're cold and depressed where do you go? Is there a place where you can love and won't be afraid? A songfic dedicated to the sad and lonely tale of Sango. Song is "Shinjitsu No Uta" by Do as Infinity.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inu-yasha or anything else. sniff so sad! Inu-yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

_/song lyrics/_

(Me just interrupting the story)

In Sango's P.O.V

**I Can Cry, but I Won't Give Up**

_/Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete oThe crimson-stained sun/_

_/terashite kita ima mo mukashi mohas illuminated everything; now and the past/_

I sit and watch the sunset, tears cascaded my cheeks, and yet I smile. My heart is wrenched both ways and deep inside I'm cut like an invisible knife. I still remember the ways he would gaze up at me and how he whispered softly about how happy he was. Kohaku, where are you now?

_/kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wais what I have imagined within this twilight/_

_/hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no komore than my own hands can accomplish? /_

The fires of my spirit die down and I become what I really am. The breeze takes my tears and I still cry. The calming winds, in my mind's eye are the torrent hurricane of my life.

_/Motto ima ijou ni Hadaka ni nattePlease teach me how to live/_

_/ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yoa little more vulnerably than I do now/_

I can hear my heart beat slowly and I remember. I remember the day my clan and I were tricked by that filthy demon, Naraku. I saw Kohaku, tears streaming and running towards me in confusion and guilt. He was ashamed I knew, he was afraid to lose me.

_/honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshitewon't you taint me just a little? /_

_/sou yatte hitori kizutsuitarithat way, even if I get hurt/_

So much blood, so many tears and those heartless people didn't consider us and we were shot like dogs to the ground. Oh Kohaku, why did you leave me all alone?

_/mawari o nakushita to shite moand lose everything around me/_

_/shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagarethis song of truth will flow through my heart/_

No…you didn't leave me……it was all Naraku's fault!! How could he use you like some puppet?! He will pay!! You, Kohaku, deserve so much better.

_/Arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darouThis dispute will probably go on/_

_/dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no saabout that which is most precious/_

Suddenly a loud shout echoed by the woods; I smiled softly and watched the scene unfold in front of me. Inu-yasha was again arguing with Shippo as always, Kagome sitting tending the blazing fire in front of her, and the ever lecherous monk, Miroku sleeping gently under the protection of a tree. Such a peaceful, well almost peaceful, scene and yet I cannot smile long enough. How am I to be happy?

_/gamushara ni natte miotoshite kita monoI've become a rebel, I've overlooked things/_

_/tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi moeven the gentle smiles of strangers/_

I frowned; our meeting was one I do not want to bring up. Too late, I could see it clearly before my eyes. I was taken as a fool; Naraku lied to me about my village. He said Inu-yasha lead a horde of demons to destroy my homeland. How I fell so deep? How my rage got the best of me?

_/Eien o shireba donna kurayami moIf eternity knows what manner of darkness/_

_/itami mo itsuka kieteand when pain will vanish, /_

I lusted blood, for my people did not deserve the pain or the duty of protecting the origins of the Shikon Jewel; I set out. I found Inu-yasha and during that battle I learned and how ashamed I felt. I wouldn't give up, if I should die in the battle then so be it. I will not fail!

_/sou yatte ima wa watashi o yogoshitethen that way, you shall taint me/_

_/zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro niI looked always to yesterday, to the castles in the sky/_

We saw Naraku and we fought and the same hatred brews deep inside. And when Kohaku, when you come along, we will fight and when I kill you I'll kill myself.

_/itsuka wa tadoritsukeruwhen will I be able to follow them? /_

_/shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shitethis song of truth shall be my guide/_

But, I have friends who care, friends who together we will destroy Naraku and there will be at least some peace in this land. My friends and I share a similar goal and a strong bond in which no one can take from us.

_/Eien o shireba donna kurayami moIf eternity knows what manner of darkness/_

_/itami mo itsuka kieteand when pain will vanish/_

Kohaku, one day the torrent hurricane of my heart will soften to the gentle winds I once knew. And the sun ever brighter in our eyes, together we'll overcame our fears……one by one.

_/shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagarethis song of truth will flow through my heart/_

_/Motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshiteNow, please, taint me just a little/_

As the elegant, milky white moon rises over the blood red sky, I'll be waiting. Waiting for my day to shine, my day where I can be free. I want my wings to heal so I can soar. Soar away from the pain and tears.

_/hon no sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshiteplease, just taint me, only a little/_

_/Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shiteThis song of truth shall be my guide/_

I can cry, but I won't give up……………

Review…REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE I'LL BRING COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!! THANKY YOU!!! . Lil-Fluffy-Chan signing out!!


End file.
